


Don't Call Me Grandpa

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your destination, Grandpa? C’mon. We’re hitting the outer rings.” A Doctor Who/Firefly crossover AU.</p><p>Milestone minific for the prompt "Doctor/TARDIS AU". (Also known as that time I wrote a thing where the TARDIS is Serenity and the Eleventh Doctor is Shepherd Book. What have I done?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Grandpa

“What’s your destination, Grandpa? C’mon. We’re hitting the outer rings.”

The traveler rolled his eyes. “I never married.”

“What? Look, don’t care much if you have a husband or a wife or both or whatever. Just looking to provide you with transport.”

“No, thanks. I’ll know it when I see it.”

The traveler turned a corner and gasped. “And there she is.” He approached the young girl sitting just outside the craft, smiling at her cheery demeanor. 

“That’s one sexy ship you have there. She yours?”

“I suppose I’m hers, in a way. I’m Kaylee, and this here’s Serenity. She’s the smoothest ride from here to Boros for anyone can pay. Can you? Pay?”

“Her name’s not Serenity. It’s Sexy.”

The girl blinked in confusion.

“I speak spaceship. Firefly class specifically. And her name is Sexy. She doesn’t want the angry one to call her that, though. Oooh. The angry one. Don’t suppose I’ll like him much either. The tight pants one, though - she likes him quite a bit. Naughty ship.

And yes, I can pay. Of course I can pay. I have cash here somewhere…and ooh! Strawberries. You lot like strawberries, right? I prefer bananas, personally. Bananas, like bow ties and stetsons and fezzes are cool. Very, very cool. You don’t have a problem with hats on this ship, do you? Or any hat-hating archaeologists with great aim? Had a sort-of-wife once. She shot off all of my hats.”

The traveler continued his ramble as he boarded the ship, leaving Kaylee staring in his wake. “Cap’n’s not going to like this one much…” Oh, well. What’s that Earth-That-Was saying? Allons-y!”


End file.
